Lorde Visits a Naturist Camp - Part 2 - Conclusion
by MightyTrustKrusher
Summary: About to start her last tour in the middle of the summer of 2025, Lorde now has to deal with a child growing inside her. She decides to risk it all and be true to herself and what she believes in. With some help from her friends, the naked truth is finally revealed in the most unlikeliest of places! But will she be able to convince her fans that this is the new Lorde?


**LORDE VISITS A NATURIST COLONY - PART 2**

Timeline: Chicago, Illinois early August 2025

Two days before Lorde's eight-week summer tour.

CHAPTER 10

The limo finally made its way to the hotel. Lorde was placed on another wheelchair and wheeled from the garage through the doors, straight to the elevator where they would take her up to the room. As James got out of the van, the male rep said, "I have a cart for the luggage, I'll take it up. There's a drugstore around the corner - as soon as you go up to the lobby, take a right and you'll see it. I think it's a CVS. Go and get what you need now. Stephen and the rest of the crew will look after Ella. We're in room 2850, the executive suite." "Thanks, I appreciate it," James replied. He did a sprint to the elevator and pressed the lobby button. Once there, he walked as fast as he could out of the elevator, through the lobby, out the door and down the street to the drugstore. Once inside he looked for the "family planning" section. There, he saw what he was looking for: an Emergency Pregnancy Test kit. James stared at the box and exhaled loudly. The reality of the situation was slowly starting to sink in .

He picked up a few other items, cashed out and walked quickly back to the hotel, then took the elevator to his room and walked inside. When he entered, Lorde was lying down on the bed with a cold compress on her head while a few members of the entourage tended to her needs. "Hey hon, how are you?" he asked. "Fucking wonderful. Never been better. I can now cross puking in an airline toilet and in the bathroom of a fancy hotel off my bucket list!" she snapped back. James didn't know whether to tell her to go fuck herself or offer sympathy for her condition. He did neither. "Could everyone leave the room for about ten minutes, please? Ella and I need to be alone," he said to everyone there. Without saying anything, they got up and left him and Ella alone in the room. He put the bag of what he had bought on the desk, took the EPT box out and began to open it. Ella saw it and sighed loudly. She pretty much knew what the results were going to be but needed 100% confirmation for herself.

"So is this the one where I have to piss on the stick and a blue line comes up?" Ella asked James. He lay down next to her and together they began to read the enclosed directions. "Looks like it is," he said after they had finished reading. "Moment of truth," Ella said. She began to get up, "Do you need help walking to the bathroom, honey?" James asked. "No, I should be ok," she replied as she took the stick and directions in. "Jesus, what a sadistic way to find out if I'm pregnant. Someone with a golden shower fetish must have invented this fucking thing!" Ella joked as she sat down on the toilet. As she relaxed and placed the stick under her, she began to urinate directly onto the stick without a problem. When she was finished, she merely said "Yuk!", flushed the toilet, pulled back up her pants and washed her hands. She then placed the stick on the bathroom sink counter as James entered. Ella put the toilet lid down and then turned to embrace James. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you earlier. It's just all these hormones are going nuts and-" "Don't apologize, Ella," James merely said as they hugged each other tight and Ella began to cry. After a few minutes, James asked Ella, "Ready to see the results?" Ella buried her head in James shirt and merely nodded her head yes.

They both turned around and looked at the stick. It had a bright blue line at the "pregnant" half. They stared at it for a few seconds to make sure what they saw was true. It was. Ella was pregnant with a baby! She started to cry loudly as she hugged James. "We're going to have a baby, James! Oh my god!" She began to smile and asked James, "Ready to be called 'daddy' - for real this time?" James smiled as he cried a little and said "Yup. You ready to be a 'mommy'?" Ella nodded her head yes and said "Momma Lorde - sounds like a blues singer from the 1920's!" They laughed a little as they held each other. Lorde sighed. "Might as well let them in so they can know and start making the necessary preparations on this tour," she said as James opened the door and told the crew to come inside.

As they came in, they all looked concerned since they knew something serious was going on. Ella stood in the middle of the hotel room with her hands behind her back, keeping herself together. James stood next to her while she spoke. "James and I were talking for the past few minutes and we have something very important to tell you..." At that she brought her right hand out with the EPT stick and showed it to them. At that they all gasped as some went "oh my god."

"James and I are going to have our first child!" Ella began to laugh and cry at the same time as people hugged her and shook James' hand. "Needless to say," she continued, "once this tour is over, I'll concentrate on my baby and put performing aside for a while. I would appreciate it if everything I told you just now did not go out of this room. When the time is right, I will make a public announcement. Is that clear?" "Yes, Ella," they all said. "Thank you. I love you all. Let's make this tour the best one ever!" she continued. Ella then lay back down on the bed and gently rubbed her tummy as the crew began to slowly leave the room to get things together for tomorrow's rehearsal.

When they all had left, James closed and locked the door. "When are you going to tell your parents the good news?" James asked. "I'll let them know an hour before I make the official announcement. I can't take a chance that my cell phone messages or texts will be hacked," she replied. Ella then exhaled loudly and closed her eyes as James cuddled next to Ella and placed his hand on Ella's stomach. "A little Lorde!" he said as he smiled. Ella merely put her head on his shoulder and said, "I love you, James." "I love you too, Ella," he softly replied.

The next morning, Ella and James got up early in the morning to have breakfast. This was the first day of rehearsals for the tour at the theatre where the first show was to take place. Luckily, Ella didn't have the morning sickness she had yesterday. She took that as a good sign.

They hugged goodbye as the van took her, the band and their instruments along with part of the entourage to the theatre for the 10 a.m. rehearsal. James stayed behind to discuss tour logistics, merchandise and so on with the promoters.

James' discussion was barely 30 minutes in when he was hastily interrupted on his cell phone by Lorde's right-hand-man, Stephen. "Dude, you gotta get to the theatre right freakin' NOW! Lorde's having a severe meltdown! She's hysterical and no one can calm her down! She keeps trying to take off her clothes when she's singing. She's locked herself in the dressing room and won't talk to anyone!" "Aw shit, I knew this was gonna happen. I'll be there as soon as I can!" James replied. Luckily, he was able to hail a cab outside the office and get to the theatre in about ten minutes. He ran inside through the back entrance and heard Lorde in a dressing room crying her eyes out. He knocked on the door. "Ella? Honey? It's me! Can I come in?" The sobbing stopped for a few seconds as the door opened. As James went inside, Lorde shut the door - she was completely nude, her face red from the non-stop crying. They hugged tight for a while. Finally James asked. "Ella, what's wrong?" "THESE CLOTHES!" she screamed at him. "I HATE THESE CLOTHES!" She picked up the crumpled pile of clothes containing the expensive Versace outfit, bra, panties, leggings and shoes and threw them hard on the ground. "I don't want to ever wear these clothes! They're horrible!" she said loudly. "Well, we'll just get you clothes you like – you don't need to get upset-" James was then interrupted by Lorde yelling at him again, "IT'S NOT THESE CLOTHES, JAMES. IT'S _**ANY**_ CLOTHES! I DON'T WANT TO WEAR CLOTHES ANYMORE - ONSTAGE OR EVER!" She then sat down on the couch with her head in her hands and resumed crying loudly.

"Hoo boy," James thought to himself as he put his hands on his head. "What has been unleashed here? How do I tell her she can't be nude in public? _Especially_ on stage?"

He sat down next to his wife and hugged her. "Ella, honey, I know you really enjoyed being at Shaun and Hayley's nudist camp in Kansas, I did too…but...we have to return to the real world now. You've got this one last tour to do and unfortunately… you'll have to perform wearing clothes! I mean, you can come onstage in a shirt and shorts if you want but you have to wear SOMETHING! You can be as nude as you want before and after the show but when we're in public – you gotta wear clothes!" Lorde stopped sobbing, took in what her husband told her, looked up at him and merely asked, "Why?"

"Well first off, practically EVERY town and city in the world has ordinances against public nudity. Especially in the USA!" James explained.

"It's a human body! What's so obscene about it?" Lorde immediately shot back. "It's the most beautiful creation in existence! It shouldn't be covered up by fabric except for warmth!" she retaliated.

"Ella, most people aren't as forward-thinking as you! If you walk on the stage naked, the show will be shut down and you'll be facing arrest and even jail time! I agree it's a stupid fucked-up law but there's not much we can do about it," James replied, serious about an issue as he's ever been.

Lorde stared straight ahead, emotionless and sighed loudly. She thought for a few seconds and said, "I wanted to be a 'goodwill ambassador'/public spokeswoman for naturism. Use my fame to promote something healthy for all ages instead of my 'target audience,' whoever _that_ is now."

"That's a great idea, Ella, and I will stand behind you 100% on that… but there's a time and place for that and a concert isn't one of them," James desperately answered.

Lorde merely glared at him. "No way am I letting you spoil what I think is right," she thought to herself. "I'll risk everything for what I think is just." "You're right," Lorde finally said out loud, "there IS a time and place for promoting that sort of thing. I could leave flyers by the merch booth or something…" She wasn't about to tell him what she REALLY had in mind.

"Exactly, Ella. Then when the tour ends and 'Lorde' is retired, you can promote it more…but for now, could you please put something – _anything_ – on and continue with rehearsals?" James asked, somewhat relieved.

Lorde sighed again. "Sure," she said in a resigned way. She hugged James tight. "I love you, baby. You are gonna make an awesome daddy!" "I love you too. You are gonna be the best mom anyone could want," he replied. Lorde finally put on a blouse, slacks, socks and sneakers. They were about to open the door, when James said, "You ready to go back out?" Lorde wiped the remaining tears from her face, nodded her head and said "Yeah, I'm ready." He opened the door. Her bandmates, Steven and other people in her entourage were outside the door and applauded as they exited for a show of solidarity. She walked back onstage as the musicians went to their respective instruments.

Although the rehearsal continued without incident, everyone could tell Ella was drained and tired. She barely said anything between songs except to critique or compliment the band on how they did or how she was on vocals. She remained totally emotionless except when singing. Everyone around her thought it was because of the pressures of the tour – only Lorde and James knew the REAL reason.

CHAPTER 11

The next two days continued without incident. The all-day rehearsals went smoothly for Ella and her band, although tensions were still high because of Lorde's pregnancy and the fact this was going to be the last Lorde tour for a while - that's what the band thought anyway. Finally the big night arrived. Lorde's first show had sold out but ticket demand wasn't what it was when she was a teenager. Her management company knew this and was thinking maybe this was the best time for Lorde to end while she was still somewhat popular.

An hour before showtime, Ella sat in her seat in the dressing room getting made up. Her clothes this night were a bit low-key - a black dress and white boots. Ella excused herself from the makeup chair to go to the bathroom. As she locked the door, she sat on the toilet and began to cry. So many emotions were running through her head - the pregnancy, the week at the nudist resort, her last tour and tonight being its first night. She got up, looked in the mirror and stared at the reflection. "Who are you anyway?" She thought to herself as she stared hard. "Who are you doing this for? Who are you trying to please? Your audience? Your friends? Your critics?... Or yourself? Are you Lorde or Ella Lowe?" She thought hard as she sat back down on the toilet.

"If this is the last tour, I need to do something they'll remember me for - and that I can look back and say that _I_ did it without anyone's help. I need to do what is right for myself - and my child - from now on!" She stared at the ground as she practically barked these words out to herself in her mind.

A knock on the bathroom door interrupted her thought process. "Ella? Are you OK?" James inquired. Ella closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said, "Yes. I'm OK. I'll be out in a minute." Before she left the bathroom, she stared in the mirror again, this time with a determined look and thought "Let's give those fuckers a show they'll NEVER forget! Tonight 'Lorde' dies - and I'm the one killing her!" She smiled as she opened the bathroom door and walked out.

It was near showtime. "OK, everyone, gather round!" she told her bandmates. "It's a new tour and a new Lorde. This will be a show for the ages! Let's get out there and rock the house!" "Yeh! All right!" The band cheered as they psyched themselves up.

"Lorde? Time to go onstage!" Steven said as he opened the dressing room door. Lorde went out first with her band close behind, followed by James and the rest of the crew. The closer they walked to the stage, the louder the cheering became. Finally the band and Lorde walked onstage to huge applause. "Good evening, Chicago. Thank you for coming out tonight!" Lorde said as the band went into the first number.

However, it was obvious from the moment she started that she was definitely not into it. Her usually free-flowing, spastic self was more rigid. She kept looking at the ground and the few times she did look up, her eyes were closed or she stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before closing her eyes again. James and her entourage were at the side of the stage and they did not like what they were seeing. They started asking among themselves what was wrong and what could be done. James stared at her motionless, suddenly realizing that something drastic was going to have to happen if this tour – hell, tonight's _show_ – was going to continue.

Polite applause filled the venue when the song was finished but nothing like the uproarious applause she heard just minutes before. The band members looked at each other as if to say "Will we be able to get through this entire set tonight?" Ella just kept her head down and barely said anything. Even _she_ knew something was off and it was going to be a long night unless something changed - and changed soon. A crowd member shouted "We're on your side, Lorde!" followed quickly by "We love you, Lorde!" "We're here for you, Lorde!" along with applause and indiscriminate yells of encouragement. She managed a smile as she continued to look down and mumbled out a "thank you."

Finally her keyboardist went over to her and asked her what was wrong but she hastily brushed him off with an "I'm fine. It's OK. First night nervousness." That struck the keyboardist as odd since she had never suffered from that in all her years of performing but he merely said alright and went back to his instrument. Ella then turned around, looked at the band and nodded. As they started up the next song, they were only able to get a few bars in before Ella turned around again, waved her arms, shook her head and stopped the band playing.

Over at the side of the stage, everyone became immediately concerned. James said under his breath, "Christ, Ella, now what?" Everyone there – the audience, the band, her crew – stood silent and thought that was it; that she was going to call off the show and refund the patrons' money. But only Ella knew what was going to happen – and she had been planning this night for a long time.

She exhaled loudly, finally looked up into the audience and became the most confident she had been since she arrived in Chicago. "Ladies and gentlemen," she began, "for the past dozen-plus years, I have been living a lie. You all know me as 'Lorde,' this sultry girl singing seductive minimalist dance numbers and being the epitome of fashion. I'm here to tell you today that that was all wrong." The venue was dead quiet and listening to her every word. Her entourage stood there completely still, wondering what she had up her sleeve. She continued, "It was an image I gladly accepted because I thought it was what you had to do to get ahead in the music industry. However, it came at a price to my dignity and honesty. Now that I am older and more mature, I have realized who the real Ella Lowe is now."

With that, she put the microphone back on the stand and removed her boots, one at a time. Everyone in the venue was looking at each other wondering "What is she doing?" James could sense where this was going but he said nothing. As each boot was removed, so was the corresponding sock. Both boots were thrown on the floor and the reverb from the "thump" they made when they hit the ground only added to the tension. Ella then closed her eyes and began to undo the buttons on the front of her dress forcefully. The top one first, then the one below… The crowd started to gasp, applaud, scream, and yell at her. Everyone to a person just observed this with open mouths with a "oh my god" or "holy shit" being uttered.

At the side of the stage, you could hear her crew yelling, "No, Ella! Don't do it! Stop!" Finally James just yelled "Ella, PLEASE, NO!" When she heard this she stopped unbuttoning while expressionless for a few second before resuming. She then undid the third button with such force, it was a wonder the button didn't go flying off. Then the fourth button, then the fifth…until all the buttons were eventually undone. "Well at least she has her bra and panties on," said a member of the entourage.

As if on cue, she then removed the dress and let it fall to the ground. Once it fell, the venue was dead silent. Ella was standing on stage completely nude. No one knew what to do. Gasps were heard all around along with exclamations of intense surprise. Some parents shielded their children's eyes; others were beginning to walk out of the venue. Of course, the cell phones went up and were taking photos like mad. Ella didn't care. Still emotionless but breathing a sigh of relief, she went back over to the mike stand, took the mike and began to speak.

"I came into this world as nude as you see me now. All my life I tried to wear the best clothes, put up the best façade in order to get ahead in this business. The more possessions I had, the unhappier I was – so that saying is true, I'm sorry to report." She looked down on the ground and paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I had always wondered if I would ever be happy, despite all my so-called fame and fortune. I had been so involved in being 'Lorde' that I completely neglected being 'Ella'." At this there was some applause and cries of "We love you, Ella!" She heard them and said, "And I love you too" and smiled to more cheers from the crowd. At this point, right-hand man Stephen came into the crowd of her entourage clutching a women's bra and panties. "Hey I found these in the garbage can of the dressing room bathroom! Are these El-" He stopped as he now witnessed a nude Lorde speaking on stage. "-la's."

Lorde composed herself and continued. "A few weeks ago, my husband James and I spent eight days at the Ad Astra Naturist Resort in Scranton, Kansas, just south of Topeka. Yes, a nudist resort, as it's sometimes called." There were more hoots, applause and yells as James turned several shades of red and put his face into his right palm, muttering "oh fuck…" One of the members of Lorde's entourage said, "You went to a nudist resort before you came here?" All James could do is resignedly say "Yeah…we did…"

Lorde continued. "I went on kind of a self-dare that I could do something like this and get away with it. What I experienced there was something more beautiful and amazing than anything I've ever experienced in my entire life. To be able to be in nature without clothing is something I recommend everyone – and I do mean EVERYONE of all ages – try. For an entire week, I was the freest I've ever been in my life. Everyone who approached me there called me 'Ella,' I didn't hear one single 'Lorde.' Ever. It was my delayed wakeup call into maturity and full womanhood. I realized as long as I kept referring to myself as "Lorde," I was living some sort of teenage dream and had convinced myself I could keep it going forever. Well, guess what, ladies and gentlemen. That dream became a nightmare; a total noose around my neck I needed to get rid of. And being a full-fledged naturist was my way of forever freeing myself from it."

The applause started up again as Ella hushed them down. "So my being nude in front of you all, by showing you the human body, my body, part of our bodies, the greatest creation on God's earth and not being ashamed of what anyone thinks or says about it, is my way of saying goodbye to 'Lorde' forever." She closed her eyes, paused to compose herself and continued. "That is why…" She started to cry as she was going to say the words everyone thought she would say but no one wanted to hear. "…That is why this will be the last ever Lorde tour. I'm officially retiring from performing as Lorde after the final show in Kansas City next month!"

Gasps, cries, shouts of "Oh no!" "Don't do it, Ella!" "We love you, Ella, please don't!" filled the venue. Her entourage at the side of the venue closed their eyes and breathed a collective sigh of relief. They could finally get on with their private lives in seven weeks!

Ella broke down and cried for a few seconds then recomposed herself. "I'm sorry to all of you who I've disappointed in any way by me doing this but I need to be true to myself. I know some of you may not like me anymore or may even hate me for being this way in front of you. Doing this and ending this phase of my life and starting another was not an easy decision to make but it had to be made sooner or later. If you disagree with me being nude, just remember that I feel if we all were nude, there'd be a lot less fucked-up shit in the world!" At this, the venue erupted in loud applause and shouts of encouragement to Ella.

She then looked to her left, the side of the stage where all her crew was and said, "James? Can you come out here, honey?" He thought to himself, "Oh shit, I'm going to be put on the spot in front of all these people – and my wife is nude on top of that!" He somewhat hesitantly walked onto the stage next to Ella who then held his hand and said, "I need to thank my beautiful husband James for being with me through thick and thin and helping me through this difficult time." Looking directly at him, she said "I love you so much, honey. You're the best husband a woman could ever have. I'm so honored to be your wife!" They then hugged while you could hear James say, "I love you too, Ella" to loud applause. He then walked back to the side of the stage while her crew patted him on the back, saying "Way to go, tiger!"

She then turned to the band and said, "To my band who have been through years of rigorous tours and demanding rehearsals, just to make sure that the music sounds right-" she then looked to at her entourage "-to my managers and other helpers who have done more than I would have ever done for myself, thank you all. Again, if any of you are upset with me, I'm not going to blame you if you walk out and leave now. There are no hard feelings if you do." To everyone's surprise, the band members looked at each other and without a word being said, began to remove _their_ clothes too! When Ella saw this she put her hand to her mouth and began to cry again, this time being tears of joyful surprise. Again, massive applause and yelling filled the venue. She walked over to them after all their clothes were off (save for the shoes because pedals and instruments are hard to play with bare feet) and hugged each one of them. When she looked over at her crew, some of them had likewise removed all their clothes too in a show of solidarity. She went to the side and hugged each one of them, then came back to center stage.

She inhaled and exhaled heavily. "Well…" she said to applause and cries from the audience, "Shall we play some songs?" More applause erupted. "I love each and every one of you who are here tonight!" With that they started playing the second song again and this time Ella began to act like the old Lorde with the quirky dancing and impassioned vocals. To be honest, dancing nude was starting to turn Ella on but she wisely though not to touch herself, lest she get into any more trouble than what she was going to be in already!

80 minutes later, the show was over. The crowd had witnessed history in the making, a kick-ass show and the beginning of the end, as it were. Backstage, Ella wore a white bathrobe and Birkenstocks while she and her entourage were reading the comments and reviews on social media. 75% of it was positive, the negative comments coming from those who were still stuck in 1953 for social mores. The band had put their clothes back on and was breaking down their equipment to be put on the truck for the next show.

Ella crashed out on the sofa in her dressing room, exhausted but happy. FINALLY she had done a show HER way. Regardless of whether ticket sales were good or bad, she was going out on her terms. The room was full of bouquets of flowers and other tokens of affection given to her by her fans. James knocked on her door, "Honey, can I come in?" No answer. He opened the door a little. "Ella?" She looked at him with a sad and tired smile.

He walked in. She came to her feet and hugged him and started sobbing. "Oh James, I wanted to do something brave tonight and I ended up being a fool!" "No, you didn't Ella! You did something most people would LOVE to do but never have the courage to go through with it! I am so proud of you, honey!" They hugged again and kissed. Lorde said, "You do realize I'm doing this every show now? Singing nude?" James was both surprised and not surprised. He had expected this from her. "There are lots of people out there who won't accept a nude Lorde, you know," he reminded her. "Yes, I know I'm taking a chance but this is my last time to say something to people on this level. It's something I need to do or else I'll always regret not doing it!" Lorde told him. "I wasn't lying on that stage, hon - I feel free now!"

"How's little Ella or James doing?" he said softly, nodding towards her stomach. "They're doing fine. I was lucky I didn't throw up tonight - and I hope I didn't curse myself by saying that!" Lorde smiled as she looked at James who was smiling too. Little by little, the realization that this was the final tour would enter into her brain every so often. It would catch her off guard - then she would go back into the moment of what was happening now.

"The reviews are in. 'Lorde is dead, long live Ella Lowe and leave your clothes at the door.' "Lorde in the raw - literally!' 'Lorde shows she has nothing to hide in the first date of her final tour.' 'Baring it all for the last time.'" As James read the headlines coming in on social media, Lorde suddenly thought, "Wait... why didn't any police arrest me for public nudity?" "Apparently there's a provision in the local laws that says if nudity is used for artistic expression - which I guess is what your show falls under - then it's OK. That and you're not a black kid with a hoodie," James explained.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Her assistant opened it a little. "Ella? There are two gentlemen here that say you know them from way back and they'd like to come in and say hello. Here are their names." She handed her a piece of paper. As soon as she saw the names her eyes went wide. "OH MY GOD! YES! Let them in! Please!" She exclaimed. "Wait - who is it?" James inquired.

Just then, there were two knocks on the door again. "Ella? Can we come in?" She opened the door wide - the sight of these two made her beam.

CHAPTER 12

"JIM! ANDY! Oh god, how have you been?" Lorde almost yelled as she hugged the other two members from the band Shaun and Hayley were in 10 years ago. "We've been good. You?" Andy said. "Well, things have been...interesting...as you saw tonight! Hey, you should have contacted me! I would have put you on the guest list!" Ella said, practically scolding them. "Well, we know the owner of the venue so - we actually DID get in for free. So you can put your mind at ease!" Jim said with a laugh.

"So are you two doing anything musically now?" Ella asked. "Since you've been to the nudist camp Hayley and Shaun run, I'm sure they've filled you in with what happened to the band and why and where we went!" Andy said. Ella nodded her head and sighed. "Yeh, she told me everything. I feel so bad because I hope you don't think I broke up the band because of anything I did-" "No, no, Ella. Not at all. The band's new success, being in L.A., all sorts of other things led to us leaving. If anything, you saved us from a messy breakup on the road." Jim said. "We left on a high note. I mean, yeh, there was some animosity between us and those two but it was there before you entered the picture anyway," Andy added.

"We relocated here. Had some success in newer bands but nothing like before. Eventually we gave up on music, went our separate ways, we each found partners, got married, had kids. You know, the typical things musicians do when they hit their late 30's." Jim said as they all laughed. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? This is my husband, James," Lorde said as Andy and Jim shook hands with her husband.

"That was a brave thing you did tonight, playing nude," Jim continued. "We could tell it wasn't a gimmick, it was definitely from the heart. We were more shocked that you were calling it quits after this tour!" Lorde sighed. "Well, like you said, it has to end eventually. Might as well leave on a high note." "And ironically..." Jim started, "... Andy and I were talking recently about contacting Hayley and Shaun and seeing if they'd be interested in getting the band back together, if only to record some new songs."

Lorde couldn't lie. "That's great! But Shaun did say they're comfortable being nude and running the place. I don't know. Maybe they'd get together with you..." "Do you have their numbers or any way of contacting them?" Andy asked. Ella gave them the number and email for the nudist camp. She didn't want to chance giving them their personal info without them knowing.

"Remember that night in the hotel room after our gig in Auckland? That was a wild fucking night, huh?" Andy said. Just then he looked at James. "Oh, dude, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up embarrassing incidents from the past-" "It's OK, Andy. She told me everything. Her and I are totally honest with each other and still pretty wild sexually so you have nothing to hide," James said, putting their minds at ease.

"You two filling up my ass with your jizz felt so awesome! When James and I have anal, it's always a dilemma whether I want him to cum in my ass, on my face, on my body or in my mouth! So we make sure to do it as many times as possible so I get all four options fulfilled!" Ella said as they laughed. Just then she had a thought. "Hmmmm...speaking of getting my options fulfilled..." she said slyly. James, Andy and Jim wondered what she had up her sleeve.

Ella walked to the door, opened it, poked her head outside and called her assistant over. "Can you make sure the three of us aren't disturbed for another 30 minutes? I have some... _unfinished business_ I have to take care of!" she said as she looked back in the room with a seductive smile. The three guys nervously looked at each other. She then closed and locked the door and brought all three guys to where the couch was, sat down and had the guys face her so their crotches were right in her face.

"Let me see if you boys are as good now as you were back then!" she said as she began to unbuckle and bring down the pants and underwear of all three! As she did that, three gorgeous cocks from 7 to 9 inches in length were staring at her and rapidly hardening! "MMMMM... you still haven't changed. They're just as lovely as ever!" With that, Ella removed her bathrobe so she was naked and began sucking the cocks: first Andy's, then James', then Jim's. When she wasn't sucking a cock, she was giving handjobs to the other two. The feeling of all these cocks made her instantly wet.

She teased the heads of each cock before licking the shaft and then deep-throating each one. Every so often, she was able to get two cocks in her mouth at the same time while handling a third! The boys' groans indicated how much they loved being in Ella's mouth! It was just like that night 10 years ago except now her husband was going to experience the fun!

When all three were as stiff as rocks, she said "I want one in my mouth, one in my ass and one in my pussy. Who's gonna go where?" Andy positioned himself with his back on the couch so he could be in her snatch, Jim went over Ella and aimed for her sexy asshole while her husband sat on the couch's armrest so she could suck him off. After a few seconds, all three cocks were slowly sliding into their respective holes - the boys all let out sounds of ecstasy as Ella's senses went into sexual overdrive.

"Oh GOD, yes, keep fucking me! Bang the shit out of me!" Ella said and the boys did just that, the feeling of the two cocks rubbing against each other in her southern regions separated by internal skin also turned on Jim and Andy more than how the cocks felt inside the holes! Andy sucked on Ella's tits as she grabbed James' ass while sucking his big cock! The constant motion of the hard rods going in and out caused her pussy to squirt out in orgasmic pleasure every minute or two.

"Your asshole is still as tight as ever, Ella! GOD, I loved being in this!" Jim blurted as he could feel his cock head about to expand. "OH SHIT, I'M GONNA CUM, ELLA!" "Cum inside my ass! Just like before. baby!" Ella said while Andy and James were about to blow their loads too! Jim unloaded a huge dose of cum deep inside Ella's ass propelled by a groan he had never made before. When it was Andy's turn, Ella said, "Cum in my ass too, I wanna feel your hot load in there!" Andy got up, positioned himself behind Lorde's ass and was able to still hold it in until he entered inside. The tightness and sliminess of it caused Andy to shoot what felt like a bottle's worth of sperm. "HOLY FUCK, ELLA! I'M SEEING STARS! YESSSS!" he exclaimed as the tightness of her ass drained his cock of all his cum!

Finally, it was James' turn. Usually he'd cum inside her mouth but now with a little baby gestating inside her, she couldn't swallow his liquid until after she gave birth! Knowing this, she said, "Cum in my ass too, James! I want my ass overflowing with cum!" He then went behind Lorde, took his huge cock and slid it deep in her ass. "Oh yes, baby, fuck me in the ass. Deeper!" she yelled as she could feel his cock-head expand inside her and then feel waves of semen being blown into her. She was masturbating her clit furiously as James shot his load. Both James and Lorde groaned loudly as they came. When they were finished, both collapsed on the couch.

Andy and Jim were exhausted as well, collapsed on another couch and staring at Lorde. "DAMN, girl," Andy said, "You haven't lost your touch at ALL!" "Mmmm - that's how I always look and feel so young... lots of great sex with whomever and whenever I want! And now with nudity in the picture, I can be freer than ever!" "Are you going to continue to be nude onstage for the rest of your tour?" Jim inquired. "I sure as fuck am gonna TRY!" Lorde replied with a huge smile on her face.

Jim and Andy eventually got their clothes back on. "Maybe I'll see you at the last show in Kansas City?" Lorde asked. "We'll see," Andy replied. "Can we have your cell number or something?" Lorde wrote down her manager's number. "If you come down, I'll make sure you're on the list." "Thanks a lot, hon! It was great seeing you!" Andy said as they were about to head out the door. Lorde hugged and kissed them both. "It was wonderful seeing you again too. Don't be strangers, OK?" Lorde smiled as they exited the room.

"Well, we've had a hell of a night! Why don't you meet your fans and I'll clean up here?" James asked. "Definitely. I probably should throw something on though, unfortunately," Lorde said with some regret. She put on a thin belly t-shirt and very tight shorts. "Mmmm. I wonder if I'll cum while wearing these?" she giggled. "Just don't make it too obvious when you're posing for photos!" James jokingly replied.

Chapter 13

The next morning, James awoke in the hotel bed to the sounds of Ella dry heaving in the bathroom. "Oh boy," he thought, trying to struggle awake, "Day 2 and we have this." Ella left the bathroom and plopped down on the bed next to James. "Ol' Pukey is at it again!" Lorde said with a weak smile. "Tonight's Indianapolis then Cleveland tomorrow... so we're getting the shitty places out of the way first?" Lorde said as James smiled. "As long as I can keep the vomiting out of the way while I'm on stage, I'll be fine." Just then, Lord's phone rang - it was from Hayley and Shaun! "Thanks for the free publicity last night! The bookings are coming in faster than we can count!" Hayley exclaimed. "I'm glad I was able to help out your business!" Lorde said with a smile. "We heard about last night's show and saw the photos and videos. DAMN! You are a brave woman!" Hayley responded. "It was probably the most fun and intense show I've ever done. It'll be interesting to see if other cities will be as welcoming to a nude Ella Lowe onstage. I'll try my damndest to be unclothed every gig though! Hey, I gotta get going - we have to head to the gig tonight in Indianapolis-" "Oh lucky you!" Hayley interrupted Lorde and laughed. "I know, right? Well, every show can't be L.A. or Paris! I'll talk to you later, baby!" At this Lorde and Hayley exchanged audible kisses over the phone before they hung up.

"Hayley?" James asked. "Yup," Lorde answered. "Looks like my free publicity from last night put them on the map and they're overflowing with requests for reservations!" "Well, THAT'LL put them in the black for a while!" Just then, Steven knocked on the hotel room door. "Ella? Can I come in?" Lorde went to the door and opened it. Steven walked into the room and had some interesting news for her. "We've received an e-mail from the mayor of Auckland kindly requesting you make your FINAL final ever performance as Lorde at the largest football stadium in the city after you return home from this tour! What do you think?"

Lorde shook her head and sighed. She had wanted the Kansas City show to be the final one - but how could she turn her back on her native city? After a few seconds of thinking about it, she said "As long as they honor my contract rider...and the profits after expenses go to local area LGBT charities!" "I'll let them know!" Steven said as he exited the hotel room. "and that's the FINAL SHOW! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AFTER THAT! **IS THAT CLEAR?"** Lorde yelled at Steven as he went back to his hotel room to relay the information.

"Well at least Kansas City will be your final show in the northern hemisphere!" James said, smiling. Lorde sat down on the bed next to him and held his hand. "You know, when I said I was quitting this whole Lorde thing, I thought I'd feel happier...but I don't..." she said, looking directly at him. "It's not going to hit you until after the last show when one day you'll wake up and realize you have no rehearsals or concerts planned." James explained. "Right now you're still in full concert mode so everything's still 'normal' for you. You're still trained to do the routine you've been doing since you were 15."

Lorde sighed as she got up. "Yeh, I guess you're right. WELL...Indianapolis is calling us! One show down...38 to go..." At this Lorde groaned as she began to get herself ready. "Enjoy it while you can, hon," she thought to herself.

The remaining seven weeks passed without too much incident. In the more conservative cities, she had to wear a sheer, loose, negligee which was pointless as you could see anything anyway - but you know those American right-wing dumbasses and their stupid laws and traditions!

If the concerts weren't sold out before, they certainly were now! Once word got out after the Chicago show that (a) Lorde was doing the shows nude and (b) this was the final Lorde tour, demand hit a record high with tickets being sold on eBay for... well, let's just say some of the amounts equaled the yearly GNP of a third world African nation!

The little Lorde/James gestating in her womb thankfully wasn't making much of an appearance physically but was wreaking havoc on Lorde's body, especially her ability to hold food down. Lorde had a sense of humor about it though, having "Ol' Pukey 2025 US Tour" shirts made up for her crew!

Somewhere a little after the halfway point, Lorde and her entourage were informed that demand for the Sprint Center tickets in Kansas City were far more than what the venue could hold. When asked if she wanted to do a second concert, she instead asked it be moved to the "largest venue in the area if it was available." When she was told it was Arrowhead Stadium where the Kansas City Chiefs football team played and had a capacity of 76,416, over three times what the Sprint Center held, Lorde thought for a moment and reluctantly said yes.

She would do all her interviews nude to show her new-found love of naturism and how she said it changed her life for the better. Naturist resorts in America and throughout the world noticed an uptick in queries and reservations thanks to Lorde's promotion of it.

But eventually the baby gestating inside her was making its presence not only felt but shown. After the second-to-last concert had finished, Lorde brought James and her managers into the dressing room for a private talk.

"Guys, my baby is REALLY starting to get noticeable now! Already the rumors have been swirling around that I'm up the duff. I have no choice now - I have to do a press conference tomorrow morning and confirm my pregnancy!" At that she turned sideways showing the bump. Her crew smiled at this while her right-hand man, Steven, said "Sure, I'll send notice out to the media you'll give a 10 am press conference in the hotel press room tomorrow." Lorde added, "I'm doing it nude too, guys!" as if there was any doubt that she'd do it any other way.

"Christ, her and her fucking nudity. She's taken this _way_ too far!" thought Stephen as he walked to his hotel room to send out the press release.

A few hours later, back in their hotel room. Lorde lay down on her bed while James was next to her. All of a sudden, she started crying. James held her and said "I'm here, honey." "The tour's almost over. Pretty soon there'll be no more Lorde, no more concerts, no more tours...nothing but a little child to call our own!" Lorde said through the sobs. James said nothing and held her tight.

"I know this has to happen, James but...it's still a big shock. It's really fucking hard for me to fathom all this...James?" "Yes dear?" "Finger my clit!" James was suddenly taken aback by this weird request from out of nowhere. "Finger your clit?!" He asked her. "Yes...the thing above my vaginal opening?" Lorde said mockingly. "Here!" she said as she grabbed his right hand and shoved it down her shorts. "Wait...THERE ya go! Now...! Start fingering!" "Um, ok...!" James said. Lorde could feel the endorphins start to race through her body as James started rubbing her button back and forth. "FASTER, JAMES!" Lorde commanded.

Lorde was getting wetter and wetter by the second as the sex-pressure started building up. "FUCK YEH! OH GOD! YES! AAAAUUUUGGHHH!" Lorde screamed, not caring who could hear her. She clutched the bed with her right hand and James's dick with her left, unzipping his pants so she could give him a handjob to get it hard. Eventually, she could stand no more and shot out a huge load of girl-cum on the bed.

At this, Lorde got up and removed her shorts and shirt until she was naked, then ripped off James' pants as fast as she could. Before he could ask what was going on, she started to unbutton his shirt while screaming, "FUCK ME! FUCK MY BRAINS OUT! DO IT FUCKING NOW! C'MON LITTLE BOY! SHOVE THAT DICK IN ME!" "Holy fuck," James thought, "her emotions and hormones are WAY the hell out of control!" He barely had time to think about what had suddenly come over Lorde when the shirt had come off and she was starting to choke him!

"C'MON SLAVE BOY! MISTRESS LORDE WANTS YOUR COCK IN HER NOW!" Lorde said with the most fucked-up look James had EVER seen on her! Her eyes were practically bulging out and she was almost frothing at the mouth with intense lust-hatred! "Uh, uh, yes ma'am!" was all he could get out as she mounted his hard cock, still with her hand on his throat! He had never been treated like this during sex but the abuse and yelling was turning him on!

"FUCK ME! POUND THAT COCK INTO ME UNTIL MY CUNT'S BRUISED UP! HARDER!' James tried as hard as he could to fuck Lorde while gurgling and groaning. "OH YEAH! FUCK MOMMY! FUCK ME! HARDER!" Lorde seemed to get more violent in her attitude towards James the harder he pounded his hard cock into her gushing snatch. Already the bed sheets were soaked with sweat and Lorde's pussy squirting! James kept smashing his cock into Lorde until he could take no more. "Where do you want me to cum, Ella?" James said, feeling his loins about to explode. "ON MY FACE!" was all Lorde said as she finally took her hand off his throat so he could stand up and unload a ton of cum on her face!

"AAAUUUGGHHHH!" James yelled as Lorde's face became coated with his goo while she fingered herself into another orgasm. When James was completely drained, he collapsed on the bed on his stomach, breathing so hard, you think he had just run a marathon! He stared directly at the floor, hoping he wasn't going to have a coronary. Lorde likewise calmed down while panting and having James' cum drip from her face onto her body and the bed. For a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were James and Lorde trying to get their breath back.

Finally, Lorde turned to James and asked, "Honey...what the fuck just happened?" James slowly looked at Lorde, "I'd like to know myself! I've NEVER seen you that intense during sex! But you know something, baby?" "What?" she said. "That was pretty fucking awesome!" he said, laughing through the panting, "It was, wasn't it? Fuck, these hormones are playing havoc on my brain!" Lorde said in a slightly worried tone. "Let's hope it doesn't happen TOO often... I'd still like to be alive for a while longer," James joked as Lorde managed to wipe the cum off her face and body.

"Well, I don't feel so depressed now," Lorde said with a smile. "Let's take a shower together and go to bed, OK, baby?" "Sure...uh..." James stammered. "Yes, I'll sleep on the wet spot, James!" Lorde said, reading his mind. "No, it wasn't that...well, it WAS but there was something else..." he added. "What?" James breathed in and out a few times, then looked directly at Lorde and said, "Well two things... I love you very much and..." Lorde looked at him quizzicly. "...Can you let me know in advance when you're in that mood so I can prepare myself? I like spontaneity and all but I'm not sure I can stand that much violence during sex!" "Of course, honey!" Lorde said as she hugged him, then went into the bathroom. "Kansas City tomorrow..." she said as she stripped and turned on the shower. She looked down at her now somewhat noticeably extended womb with a child inside and patted it. "You're becoming a well-traveled fetus!" she said with a smile.

CHAPTER 14

Lorde and James woke up 90 minutes before the press conference but instead of arising slowly, Lorde's eyes went wide as she bolted straight out of bed and screamed, "JESUS CHRIST! I FORGOT TO TELL MY PARENTS!" She darted to where her phone was charging on the bureau and speed-dialed her parents back in New Zealand. Her mom, picked up, despite the time difference. "Ella?" her mom said through a not-that-clear line. "YES, MOM! IT'S ELLA! LOOK I GOTTA-" "Why are you performing in the nude, Ella?" her mom interrupted. "Mom! We went over this before! Look, I don't have much time! I want to tell you something that you're going to find out soon anyway! I'm-" "Oh god! You're pregnant?" Lorde sighed as her mom ruined the event. "Yes! Isn't that awesome?" "But Ella, you're only 16! You still have to record the 'Pure Heroine' album!"

Lorde stared at her phone for a few seconds in worried exAstration, then said "Mom?...I'm _28_ , not 16!" Her mom continued, "Was it that nice Mick Jaguar who got you pregnant? He's SUCH a wonderful person..." "Uhhhh...mom? Are you ok?" "Of course, I am dear! So how is it playing drums for The Beatles?" Lorde closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Mom? Have you been doing LSD again?" Her mother replied with "The ceiling just turned into orange leeches, honey. Hold on, Elvis Presley is at the door with a crowbar…"

"Um, mom...can you give the phone to India, please?" Lorde said, starting to fume inside. After a few seconds of silence, Lorde's younger sister's India was on the line. "Hello?"

"INDIA, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHY DID YOU DOSE MOM AGAIN?" "Ella, it's not my fault! She took a tab thinking they were M&M's and-" "BULLSHIT, INDIA! THIS IS THE _**THIRD FUCKING TIME**_ YOU'VE GIVEN MOM LSD! ARE YOU TRYING TO FRY HER BRAIN FOR GOOD?" "Hey, the sooner she's gone, the sooner I can get her inheritance, big sister moneybags!" Lorde then heard a dial tone immediately after. "INDIA!" Lorde screamed at the phone. James had to restrain her from throwing it across the room.

"What the fuck happened?" James asked. "My fucking sister gave my mom acid again! That little _**FUCKER**_!" Lorde yelled. "Ella, please, calm down. You've got a press conference to do soon!" James said, holding her.

"Why does my little sister have to be such a bitch?" Lorde asked, knowing she wasn't getting an answer. She sighed and then muttered, "I'll have to call my mom when she's off her acid trip in a few days."

90 minutes later as promised, Lorde gave her press conference in the nude. "This will be a brief press conference and I will not taking any questions," she started. She placed her speech on the podium and faced the reporters and cameras that were shuttering a mile a minute. Lorde began reading. "This current North American tour has been wonderful. So much has happened over the course of these two months that it almost makes me NOT want to retire from being Lorde. Almost." She smiled at that last word and continued, "I love connecting with my old fans and meeting new ones and - as you can see - being older has helped me be more free and not to care what anyone thinks. I'm going out on my own terms."

She paused and then continued as the sound of cameras clicking filled the room. "When I announced during the first show in Chicago that this would be my final tour, it was more due to me getting sick of the constant grind of recording, touring and promotion. Now that I am in my late 20's, bigger priorities must come first. I can now confirm that the other reason I am retiring from performing is because I am currently two months pregnant with my first child. I did not feel that I could adequately care for a child while still being involved in music. Therefore the decision to end my career in music was not easy but made with my child's best priorities in mind." At this she began to cry a little. "I am grateful for the success I have had for the past 12 years and I wouldn't trade it for anything. But there is a time to grow up and embrace adulthood whether one is ready or not - and for me, that time is now."

"I want to thank my husband James who has been the best husband and soulmate any woman could have. I know he'll make an amazing father. To my managers, band members and-" Lorde tried to compose herself with James behind her and comforting her as much as he could. Lorde tried to continue, "band members and parents, all those at my record label, all my fans and all who have helped out, thank you all. On to Kansas City-" At this Lorde started sobbing uncontrollably. James leaned over and said. "This press conference is over. Thank you."

Despite the warning she would not be taking any questions, reporters began shouting questions anyway as cameras continued to click. Lorde was led away through a back door into a dressing room. She placed a bathrobe over herself and slowly began to stop sobbing in James' chest. She was handed a bottle of spring water which she drank from and became more composed. Her tour bus waited outside. Lorde and her entourage climbed onto the bus and headed to Arrowhead Stadium for the final concert of the final American tour.

A few hours later, the buses of people and equipment got off the I-70 exit and headed into the Truman Sports Complex where the stadium was. As the buses pulled in they could see the throngs of people already there. Some had been waiting there since Wednesday to catch a glimpse of Ella and to get a good seat!

Lorde saw the crowds in the distance and as the bus got closer, she stared blankly and motionless out the window. Eventually she became overwhelmed by the outpouring of support she saw and started crying. She knew the end was near and was more than grateful that all these people had interrupted their normal lives to catch a glimpse of her.

Before the bus was able to go through the gates into the back of the stadium, she yelled "Stop the bus!" The bus driver slowed down and stopped. When Stephen and James asked her why, she replied through tears, "I have to meet these people. They've been here for days for me. I can't let them down. Not now!" Usually her manager would control when she could meet and greet her fans but this time she figured since this all was ending, she might as well have at it one last time. The doors to the bus opened, Lorde stepped off the bus with her entourage for safety and they all proceeded to where the fans were.

The screams were deafening. Lorde walked up to the crowd who were all shoving albums, CD covers, anything that had her name or picture on it in her face to sign. People were trying to get a quick photo with her. She tried to accommodate as many people as she could; making sure that all who wanted a photo or autograph (or both) left satisfied.

After an hour, Lorde and her manager went back on the bus to enter into the stadium. Already Lorde was going over in her mind all the "finals" that were happening: final time on a tour bus, final entrance into a stadium...and pretty soon, final performance (in the northern hemisphere anyway).

As the amps, mics and instruments were being set up, Lorde stood on the side and took photos of it all going on. Occasionally she would sigh when the reality of what was happening would hit her. After a while, her and the band were ready to do soundcheck. Ella went onstage and stared intensely at the empty stadium which would be full of fans as far as the eye could see in a few hours.

The members of her entourage and band were worrying how Lorde would take this as this was the final show on the tour. She managed a few smiles at the band but it was obvious they were sad smiles. The soundperson eventually got around to Ella checking her mike. "Hey, 1, 2, 1, 2..." she said and then tried singing a few verses. However, a few measures in, she began to get choked up.

The band looked at her and worried. Could she perform tonight under such emotional circumstances? To be honest, the band was fighting back tears as well at times. Soon THIS would be over for them too! But they could get gigs with other bands once this was all over. For the woman at the mike, this was it. Lorde just sighed while muttering to herself, "C'mon woman, pull yourself together..."

"Let's try it again," she told the band. This time they were able to soundcheck through the entire song. "Sounds fine up here, ok for you guys?" she said as she turned around towards the band. They could see she was trying her best not to explode in emotion and was trying to conduct business as usual.

After soundcheck, they went back to their dressing room to have dinner, relax and prepare for tonight's show. No interviews from the afternoon onward - they had done enough pre-show interviews to last a lifetime. They could hear the crowd cheer, even in the dressing room, for the opening band. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" said the tour manager. The door opened. "We have four individuals who would like to see you, Lorde." The security guard handed the tour manager a piece of paper which he then handed to Lorde. She read the four names, put her hand to her mouth as her eyes brightened. "OHMIGOD, THEY'RE _ALL_ HERE? GET THEM IN HERE!" "Who is it, Ella?" the various people in the room said. "Oh, just four individuals who changed my life ten years ago...!"

 **CHAPTER 15**

At that moment, Hayley, Shaun, Andy and Jim walked into the room with flowers and baby gifts. Both Lorde and Hayley screamed like little girls and hugged each other while the three guys shook hands and hugged James. "You're in here...together...!" Lorde said, still in shock and crying from happiness. "Yes, well..." Hayley started, "We have some news we'd like to tell you." "The four of us have been talking and we're going to record some new songs soon!" Shaun said. "And we couldn't have done it without your help, Ella!" Jim then said.

Lorde couldn't believe it! One of her favorite bands was reuniting! "OH MY GOD! This is all too much! I gots the feels, you know?" Lorde said laughing with tears in her eyes while others in the room laughed a little too. "Wait!" Lorde then caught herself in thought. "I have one REALLY FINAL show in Auckland in two weeks! I want you guys to open up for me and I'll come onstage and do some of those covers with you! What do you say?"

The band was taken aback. "Uhhhhh... well, that sounds great but we haven't rehearsed just yet... so it's been a while since we were in a room together!" Andy said. "Not only that, but don't you have to apply for musicians visas way in advance? I don't even think we'd be ALLOWED to enter the country, even if we wanted to-" Jim said with Shaun interrupting "As much as we'd LOVE to!" "Yeah, we'd love to come back to Auckland again. We all had such a good time there-" Hayley caught herself in a Freudian slip while the band and Lorde looked at each other with wide eyes and laughed. "THAT sure is true!" Lorde said as they all laughed.

"Look, I can call the New Zealand consulate tomorrow morning-" "Tomorrow's Saturday, Ella." her husband reminded her. Annoyed, Lorde turned around, "You don't know who _**I**_ know at the consulate, _sweetheart_!" she snorted back at him! "Yes, as I was saying, I can call the consulate and get you tickets and visas by Tuesday. What do you say?" The band just looked at each other stunned. "Well, we _can_ leave the care of the nudist club to our second-in-command, so to speak," Shaun thought out loud. Jim and Andy looked at each other and said "We'll have to make sure it's ok with our wives!" said Andy. "We'd feel guilty if we just left them behind with the kids to fly to New Zealand with little notice-" Jim said before Lorde interrupted him. "Give me their names and vitals and I can get visas for them too. They have passports?" "Uhhh, well MINE does," Jim said. "Mine does too," Andy added.

"Let me know about if your kids can come. I'll make a few phone calls to make sure they can go with you!" Lorde said. Andy and Jim were beside themselves. "Um, WOW, Ella, that's really...um...awesome. Thank you so much!" Shaun and Hayley practically had tears in their eyes. Hayley hugged Lorde and both sobbed. "Thank you so much," Hayley said through the tears. "Are you gonna be OK to perform tonight?"

Lorde sighed. "I'll be OK once I start singing." She looked at Hayley again and then buried her face in her shoulder as she started sobbing again. James came over and took her as she went into his arms without a struggle. "It's almost all over, James...it's almost all over..." she slowly said through the sobs. James did his best to console Lorde. "Ella, you can always rescind your 'retirement' and no one would care." "No, James, my mind's made up," she said, gaining control of herself. "It has to happen sometime - I'd rather do it to a sold out audience of almost 100,000 and millions more watching on the internet than at some lousy cafe performing for drunks!" There was a slight laugh in the room. "I'm **NOT** The Who!" she said defiantly.

"Ella, it's time to get made up and ready for the show," her stylist said. "We'll get going and let you get ready-" Shaun and the band were about to head towards the door when Lorde interrupted him. "NO! No...I'd like you all to stay here with me, if you don't mind." The band members looked at each other like "What does she need us for?" "Sure, we'll stay. Anything you want, Ella," Shaun said. Lorde just stared at the four of them and barely squeaked out a "thank you" as she attempted a sad smile. She knew the end was near and was doing her best to keep herself composed.

The four band members looked at Lorde's band members as if to say "So what do we do now?" Lorde sat down in the chair expressionless. The opening band was nearing the end of their set. Lorde's stylist began applying makeup. She said nothing and stared straight ahead. Occasionally a heavy sigh would emanate from her. When she was finished she turned to everyone in the room - her friends, her bandmembers, her entire entourage - and asked for everyone's attention.

The room went silent as she began. "This day was inevitable. There's one more show to do after this one but I'm considering this show our TRUE final show. I wouldn't have been able to be here without all of your help. I have been so lucky to have been surrounded by the most wonderful and amazing people ever over the past twelve years." She named every member of her entourage by name and complemented them on the superior job they've done for her. She then continued, "There are over 70,000 people out there and millions more watching at home. We're gonna play as long as they want us to. THAT'S who our performances have been for - our fans. The ones that have brought us to where we are. As I've said before, let's give them a show for the ages!"

The cheer that went up from Lorde's crew was like a football team getting psyched up before the big match. They even put their hands one on top of the other while the drummer said, "'GO LORDE' ON THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE! **GO LORDE!** " Whoops and smiles had temporarily replaced the tears in the room. Shaun, Hayley and the other two members of their band observed all of this and smiled. Before the dressing room door opened, Lorde had turned around to the four band members and said, "Come on, I want you to walk with me to the stage."

The four smiled. "Sure, we'd love to." James went on her right side; she held out her hand for him to hold which he did. He looked at Lorde and smiled a little, she smiled a sad smile back at him. She turned her head over her left shoulder. "Hayley. Get over here." Doing as she was told, Lorde took her hand and gripped it. She smiled at Hayley who was pleasantly surprised and smiled back. "10 years ago, you and your brother brought me out of my shell and made me a woman. I love you, Hayley-" she then turned to her husband "-and I love you too, James-" she then asked where Shaun was. When he said he was right behind her, she let go of James' and Hayley's hands and turned around. "And I love you, Shaun," she said before putting her arms around him and kissing him for a good ten seconds on the lips, slipping a little tongue in!

Without missing a beat, Lorde then turned to Hayley and did the same. They embraced in a passionate kiss and then turned to James and put her arms around him and did the same! When she finished, she beamed the most confident smile she had in a long time, grabbed James' and Hayley's hands once again and, without saying a word, walked to the stage. Only when she was about to set foot onstage did she drop their hands and head to the stage by herself to take her place in front of her band members. True to form, the only article of clothing she was wearing a sheer piece of fabric that everything could be seen through. Lorde didn't care. Her nude body had been seen without apology so often that it was becoming more fashionable for her NOT to wear clothing - and that's the way she wanted it.

"GOOD EVENING KANSAS CITY! GOOD EVENING TO ALL OF YOU WATCHING AT HOME TONIGHT!" On cue, the band launched into the first number. The sold out crowd of over 90,000 were up on their feet, dancing, singing, enjoying every minute of her performance. Lorde was in seventh heaven. She was finally free to do as she pleased onstage and was going out on her terms.

And then...two and a half hours later...Lorde and the band gave their final curtain call. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. With all the flowers and presents thrown onstage for her and her baby-to-be being collected by the road crew, Lorde said her final onstage words: "You'll always be 'Royal' to me, Kansas City. Thank you. I love you all-" At this she turned to look at Shaun, Hayley and the other two along with her entourage. She motioned for James to come onstage. As he went to her, he found himself in a warm embrace. She began to cry again as she motioned for her backing band, entourage and even Hayley and her band to come onstage. They all came onstage to warm hugs from Lorde. Not a single person on that stage didn't have tears in their eyes.

Lorde silenced the crowd down and addressed them again. "For the past dozen or so years, I have been surrounded by the most amazing people I could have ever known. They're the ones who have helped me be where I am all that time and have provided the love and inspiration to make my dreams come true." She named each member by name and what they did. "And these four-" she motioned to Hayley, Shaun, Jim and Andrew "made me take that full journey into womanhood and rescued me from a life of mediocrity. Plus they're a totally amazing band, please buy their records." Everyone onstage had a good laugh at that.

"I think at this point I'm supposed to say something really prophetic that will end this on a high note but I really can't think of anything. I'm too overwhelmed. Please give more love to each other and encourage your children to get involved in the arts. Maybe one of them seeing me tonight will be on this stage soon enough. Good night."

A huge roar came over Arrowhead which could have been heard for 20 miles. Lorde and the people onstage all waved goodbye. It was obvious Lorde wanted to stay on that stage, even thought she was in tears. But she knew eventually she'd have to leave that stage and she did, giving one final wave goodbye looking into the stands.

Everyone made their way back to the dressing room. They wondered what Lorde was going to do or say. Eventually they all filed in as she made sure the door was locked. She composed herself and breathed a sigh along with a sad smile. She looked at Hayley and Shawn. "Do you think you have room in your camp for an entourage of about 20?" Hayley and Shawn were beside themselves. Was she inviting the ENTITRE CREW to Ad Astra Naturist Camp?

"Uh...I'm sure we can find a way to get you all in, even if you have to bring the bus in," she said, a bit surprised. "Don't worry, hon. I'll pay for all the expenses," Lorde replied. Then turning to the entourage, she said in a loud voice, "Who wants to have some post-tour fun being nude for a few days?" They all looked at each other and thought, was she actually going to bring these people to the resort 90 minutes away and all get naked? "I do!" said her stylist. "I do," said the soundperson. Little by little all 20 people agreed to take the plunge into naturism and go to the camp.

"Well, let's not waste any time. Let's get our shit together, clean up and hit the road," Lorde said, as confident as she's ever been. After 45 minutes the crew and band were ready to leave Arrowhead for the journey to Scranton, Kansas. But where was Lorde? She was nowhere to be found. Her manager panicked. Where the hell could she have gone?

The manager's first instinct was right. Lorde was just outside the gates, signing autographs, posing for photos with fans, being as accessible as she could be. Her manager finally approached her and was about to tell her to stop being with her fans so they all could get on the bus but then stopped. "This is the last time Lorde will be able to do this in this type of setting," she figured. "Might as well let her enjoy it while she can." Eventually every fan that wanted an autograph or photo op got one, leaving Lorde by herself with the manager and a waiting bus.

Her manager could tell Lorde was numb, coming across a long tour with baby in womb, "You all set, hon?" she said with a sad smile on her face. Ella just stared into the area where there were once cheering throngs. Now...nothing. Just the final cars leaving the parking lot. "Ella?" Her manager said. Again, no response. Lorde was practically catatonic.

"So...how does it feel now that's it's all over?" Sharon had appeared from nowhere and was standing beside Lorde, staring into the distance. "It feels...different..." "It's going to feel different and strange for a while, hon," Sharon replied. "These are going to be interesting times ahead." Then turning to face Lorde, she confidently added, "but you'll do well. Even better than now, actually!"

Lorde then turned to face her and said, "You think so, Sharon?" "Of course, dear," she replied. "A woman MY age can read other women pretty well. You will shine even brighter... and, uh, your little Lorde inside you too!" She said, patting Lorde's stomach.

The manager was dumbfounded over what Lorde was doing and saying to no one. "Ella, who the hell are you talking to?" Lorde remained oblivious to her manager's questions. "I may want another baby a year or so after this one. I think James and I will be good parents!" "Honey, with how open you are sexually, you'll be EXCELLENT parents! In fact I predict your children will spend most of their lives without any clothes on!" Sharon replied. "That would be nice. Kids need to be free!" Lorde replied.

Just then James walked out from the stadium exit to where Lorde was. The manager could hear him coming up. Turning around to face him, she said, "Thank god you're here! Ella's been talking to some invisible ghost for the past ten minutes! What is going ON with her?" James stopped at where she was and with a smile on his face, he merely replied, "No, that's Sharon. A good friend of ours."

Sharon did a quick glance over her shoulder, smiled and winked at James. The manager just looked at him and then Lorde and then threw up her hands and said, "Fine. You can both talk to your imaginary friend! I'll just go back on the bus..."

James, Lorde and Sharon watched her walk away as he continued up to where the other two were. "You two are going to have an amazing, beautiful life together. You'll be involved with something that will make you happier than being 'Lorde!'" "I hope so, Sharon! I'm eager to get this behind us!" At that, Sharon then brought Lorde, James and herself together for a 3-way kiss. They were about to start a heavy makeout session when-

"HEY! YOU LOVEBIRDS WANNA GET ON THE BUS SO WE CAN STILL MAKE IT TO THE CAMP BEFORE SUNRISE?!"

"Go ahead, you two. We'll catch up later," Sharon said before disappearing into the night. James looked at Lorde, who was exhausted but relieved that it all was behind her now. "You ready, babe?" James said. Lorde cleared her throat and gestured downwards, raising an eyebrow and a smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, are _you two_ ready?" James mock-corrected himself. Lorde smiled and said, "Yeh, let's go take some nude R &R." They walked hand-in-hand towards the bus and entered it to the sound of applause from the entourage inside. "Ad Astra Nudist Resort, bus driver!" Lorde told the driver. "Yes, my Lorde," he replied with a smile. "I guess I won't be saying _that_ for too much longer!" James entered the car behind with Jim, Andy and Shaun inside.

Slowly the bus pulled out of the parking lot. Five minutes later, as the bus drove onto I-70 going westbound, Lorde and Hayley were already in the back of the bus' private room, clothes practically shredded off, in a torrid 69 with Hayley on top. Lorde grabbed Hayley's hips and drew them closer on her mouth so her sweet tongue was as far inside Hayley's dripping wet cunt as possible.

Hayley buried her face deep into Lorde's snatch, flicking her tongue across her clit and kissing her labia, trying to drink as much of her nectar as possible. "MMMMMMMM! Oh baby, I don't want this to ever end. Can we still fool around after our kids our born and are growing up?" Lorde said to Hayley, lifting Hayley's pussy up for a few seconds before forcing it back down onto her face.

"Oh god, honey, YES! I want this pussy permanently!" Hayley said, lifting her head up. "The four of us should get married!" Lorde stopped licking. "Wait, _married_? How can we do that? You're already married to Shaun and I'm already married to James!" Lorde wasn't sure what to make of this. She loved and desired Hayley immensely but didn't want both couples' rock-solid unions to be torn apart because of this!

"Silly! We'll have a polyamorous relationship! The four of us will all be married to each other!" Hayley smiled as she got off Lorde's body, wet with sweat and juice and sat next to her. "You mean like swinging?" Lorde inquired, still not sure what Hayley meant.

Hayley chuckled. "No. In fact it's just the opposite! The four of us are committed to each other in a loving environment. This way you and I each have two husbands-" she then brought Lorde close to her "-and a wife!" She then kissed Lorde on the lips. "Truth be told, I'm developing feelings for both you and James as well as the union I've had with Shaun. Once this would have caused me intense depression but once I discovered and read up on polyamory, a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders!"

Lorde thought about it. What wasn't to love about this? Not only would she be with the woman she loved but she'd be with two hot hunky sexy men as well! It didn't take her long for her to give her answer. "Yes! Oh my god, yes! When all is said and done with my New Zealand gig, we'll come back to the USA so we can both give birth to our children here! I love you so much, Hayley!"

"I love you too, Ella, with all my heart." The two women stared into each other's eyes and made out again; their sweaty bodies pressed against each other, their breasts against each other as tight as their lips. "Do you think the boys will be into it though?" Lorde asked Hayley. "C'mon...James and Shaun having THESE two hot babes to be with for eternity? I know Shaun. He'll say 'Yes' before I get a chance to finish asking the question!" she replied with a loving smile, looking directly at Lorde.

"Are the boys still behind us?" Lorde asked. She drew the shade open - sure enough, James, Jim, Andy and Shaun were in the car behind the tour bus on the way to Ad Astra as well. Both Hayley and Lorde waved "hi" at the car then showed their breasts in the window and shook them, much to the boys' delight! "Give 'em the moon?" Hayley asked mischievously. "Hell yeh!" Lorde enthusiastically replied! With that they backed their firm, round asses to the window, spread their cheeks apart and shook those. It was a miracle the car behind them didn't go off the road!

"I can't wait for the six of us to get in the hot tub and have some REAL fun!" Lorde said. "Oh god, yes! All those hot huge cocks inside us along with our bodies pleasing each other?" Hayley said as she started jilling herself off. "Damn, I can't wait to be nude and be fucking all of you all weekend!"

"Same here, cutie!" Lorde said as she slowly went down on her knees and began licking Hayley's soaked pussy and clit. She grabbed firmly onto her ass, slapping it a few times as her tongue went inside her pink opening as far as it could go, licking up her juices. "Oh god, baby, a lifetime of us being together..." Hayley said as she closed her eyes and let the ecstasy of the feeling of Lorde's tongue envelop her.

Lorde merely looked up at Hayley and said, "The four of us are going to have a beautiful family together, baby." With that, she closed her eyes and began to lick Hayley's snatch again, forgetting her existence as "Lorde" for a little bit and becoming "Ella."

"If this is heaven, I don't want to ever know anything else," Lorde thought as she continued licking Hayley while the bus continued towards the nudist camp and the beginning of a new life for everyone involved.

 **EPILOGUE**

(The following is an article from the _Topeka (KS) Capitol-Journal_ , August 1, 2038.)

 **LORDE PREPARES FOR 25TH ANNIVERSARY TOUR OF "PURE HEROINE," FIRST TIME ONSTAGE IN 13 YEARS  
** by Rebecca Brooke (special to the Topeka Capitol-Journal)

The dirt road to the Ad Astra Naturist Resort - the anchor headquarters, as it has now become - has been paved over, no longer a bumpy dirt road hidden from view. It's a testament of how successful this camp and nudism in general has become when the woman known as "Lorde" shed her persona and clothing and dared to do what others would have been arrested doing only a few years earlier.

"Singing nude onstage. A little bit of me was yelling at myself 'No! No! You're taking a huge risk! But luckily the other part that said, 'You need to do this! You'll regret it if you don't!' won out. And when that last article of clothing came off..." - she closes her eyes and smiles - "I felt the freest I have ever been. I became 'Ella' and became honest with myself. I think I was always born to be nude!" She laughs at the ironic metaphor.

Lorde, now known as Ella Lowe (nee Ella Marija Lani Yelich-O'Connor) rose to fame with the release of the "Pure Heroine" album in 2013. "I don't even know how many copies we sold of that thing. For the longest time I didn't want to deal with it, especially after the American tour in 2019. But yet, the years passed and I was still doing 'Royals' and 'Love Club' - and hating it. Something had to change but I didn't know what..."

She then smiles. "And then on a whim I decided to look up nudism on a search engine and became so enraptured by it, I knew I had to experience it for myself." With the help of her husband, James, they went to the Ad Astra Naturist Resort in Scranton, 20 miles south of Topeka and discovered some old friends running it.

"Ashley and Shaun, some old musician friends of mine. From that moment on, I was committed! I knew this was the life for me. I didn't think I'd be RUNNING the place though!"

After the doffing of the clothes in that fateful August night in 2025 in Chicago, nudism as a lifestyle became mainstream - but not overnight. "Oh god, the shit I ran into trying to promote nudism to the general public." She sighs and shakes her head. "It wasn't easy but I was determined to make it acceptable. I think it's worked!"

Indeed it has. The Ad Astra Resort now has worldwide branches including one in her home country of New Zealand. "My wife and husband, Ashley and Shaun, asked me to start up a nudist resort back in New Zealand right after I 'retired' in 2025. And how could I say no to that? So with the help of my other husband James, we created one of the most successful naturist resorts in New Zealand. Now we have 50 naturist resorts in 20 countries. It's been amazing." Lowe splits her time between Kansas and New Zealand when she isn't travelling the world and checking up on how the other resorts are doing.

At this point her two children, Marisa, 13 and Robert, 11 come in. Nude, of course. "I am so proud of my children," Ella says." They've been schooled here inside Ad Astra in one of the first state-accredited nudist schools ever and getting great grades. And I'm so happy that most of their lives have been clothes-free. I really think that's helped their personalities and positive attitudes. I remember Robert saying he didn't ever want to ever wear clothes again! You know how kids are! I told him that hopefully one day, nudism will be accepted around the world! We've already been successful in getting rid of public nudity laws in the US and Europe!"

"The past dozen or so years have been the best I can remember. Two beautiful husbands and a wife who help run the franchise...and the benefits having those three people around have made me so happy all over." But yet, Ella said something was nagging her.

"I remember playing my last ever show in Auckland [New Zealand] 13 years ago and thinking, 'That's it. I'm done. I'm never coming back to doing this Lorde nonsense again.' And yet six years later, even after giving birth to two beautiful children and running the nudist resorts, I missed being onstage performing." She becomes lost in thought for a few seconds. "Maybe 'retiring' was too permanent of a word but I HATED the term 'on hiatus.' To me, that sounded like someone who couldn't make up their mind about what they wanted to do." She sighs and then handles another reservation for the camp online.

"Maybe I should have just said that I was taking a long break. I had thought the hubbub over my music career would slowly diminish over time – but it didn't; there was still interest in the old material. Then last year, James reminded me that my first album was coming up on its silver anniversary! It seemed like only yesterday I was a 16-year-old in a studio laying down those tracks and now, all of a sudden, it was 25 years later! Luckily, I retained rights to the masters so I could choose to release it again if I wanted to. I wasn't sure if there'd be enough interest in it after all these years."

To her surprise, there was. And with the news of the re-release came the obvious rumors that she would "un-retire" and perform again. "Agreeing to go back on the road took a lot of soul-searching. I wasn't sure anyone would wanna go see a grown woman over 40 sing in the nude! But the demand was there so I figured 'What the hell, let's do a small tour.'"

Except the "small" tour became a very "big" tour. "Three weeks in the states, then four weeks in Europe," she says, laughing and shaking her head, letting her trademark mane - now showing signs of gray - flutter from side to side. "Then we do the Pacific Rim. After that, I may want to take another break from performing for a long time - but I remember saying that once - and look what happened!"

She didn't have to look far for a band to back her up. When it came time to find musicians she felt comfortable with, her wife and second husband, along with the other two members of her old supporting band were right there. "Rehearsals clicked right from the first note. It's been the most fun I've ever had playing with anyone. _**Musically**_ , I mean, of course!" She laughs out loud at the Freudian slip.

We walk out of the office to observe nudists of all ages at work and play. Some are still so young, they're wearing diapers and nothing else; some are very old. "See that couple over there?" She nods in the direction of an elderly couple by the flagpole. "Married 50 years. Celebrated their golden anniversary here last week. Lifelong nudists. I am convinced being nudists has helped them live longer and healthier lives." She stares off into the distance in silence before turning to me. "That's what I want to be when I get that age with James, Shaun and Hayley. I want to be nude until it's time to leave the earth. I've already written in my will that I'm to be buried nude!"

She then observes her two children playing shuffleboard with Hayley and Shaun's children. "And I hope I am able to leave this resort to my children when that time comes, providing I'm the last one standing," she says with a smile.

We get in the golf cart and take a slow ride around the resort. I am nude, as per is the custom, but do not feel ashamed as I am surrounded by other nudists. Indeed, it feels liberating. After I tell her this, she says, "I don't think I've met a single individual who has come to Ad Astra and NOT liked being nude! We have a lot of first-timers here - and they return often, which is nice. I'd like to think my 'fame' has helped people with their self-esteem issues and awkwardness about being nude in front of others."

"So would you rather be remembered as 'Lorde' for your music or as Ella Lowe for your work for nudism?" I ask her. Without hesitation, she replies "Oh both. There's no reason why I can't be remembered for both. To me, they are my yin and yang. They are who I am. One part of me can't survive without the other.

As we return to the office. I tell her I almost don't want to put my clothes back on to leave. "That's usually what happens with most visitors!" she says with a smile. "We've created a heaven-on-earth for people to relax and leave the outside's world's troubles behind." She then picks up a copy of the "Pure Heroine" 25th Anniversary Edition box set on her desk and looks at it, flipping through the pages of the booklet inside.

She lands on a two-page spread of photos of a teenage Lorde performing onstage. "It's hard to believe this was me with all my insecurities 25 years ago. Usually I loathe nostalgia trips but this time I wanted to perform these songs as I see them now. From the perspective of a woman who knows better."

It's time for me to leave. Another band rehearsal is this afternoon and she needs to get to it. After over 25 years, she is still punctual to rehearsals. "I take all of this quite seriously as I always have but now I can relax and not stress out about it. I'm touring because I want to, not because a record label or management says I have to. I want to connect with the fans that are still there. The ones who grew up with 'Pure Heroine' the first time around and see how we've all matured in that time frame. I learned that from Sharon."

When I inquire who this "Sharon" is, she merely says, "Let's just say she's been my guardian angel for a long time." She looks at the ceiling and winks.

Ella Lowe has nothing to prove anymore. Indeed, she doesn't even need to go out on the road to promote an album. She has been financially solvent since she was a teenager. Yet here she is again, about to set off on another tour after over a dozen years out of the limelight. "You know, I don't have to worry anymore about projecting the teenage 'Lorde' image. I learned that becoming older is inevitable. That can't be stopped."

She thinks for a minute and smiles. "Doesn't mean I can't still have fun as I get older, though."

 _Lorde begins her tour at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri on August 27. The show is officially sold out._

-30-

 **THE END**


End file.
